


Werewolf Guts and Sweat

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: You and Sam had met on a hunt a couple years ago. You had saved his ass, and he repaid you by taking you out to a fancy dinner. Ever since then, you had been dating. Every once and awhile, you’d get to do something romantic together if you weren’t too busy decapitating vampires or setting wendigos on fire. It was safe to say you didn’t have much time to do anything romantic.





	Werewolf Guts and Sweat

You and Sam had met on a hunt a couple years ago. You had saved his ass, and he repaid you by taking you out to a fancy dinner. Ever since then, you had been dating. Every once and awhile, you’d get to do something romantic together if you weren’t too busy decapitating vampires or setting wendigos on fire. It was safe to say you didn’t have much time to do anything romantic.  
“Sam?” You called. You had just gotten back from a werewolf hunt in Idaho and were searching for your boyfriend. Reaching the bunker’s kitchen, you pushed open the wooden door and peered inside. You blinked in surprise when you were met by the sight of roses and candles. There was a white tablecloth draped over the table, and the lights were dimmed. In the middle of it all, Sam was standing there, wearing a plaid shirt and a huge grin.  
“Woah,” you whispered, shutting the door behind you. “Dude, this is romantic as fuck.” Sam laughed and came up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You giggled and gently pressed your hand against his chest. “Sam, this is awesome, but I’m kinda covered in werewolf guts and sweat right now.”  
“That’s fine by me,” Sam chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You tilted your head up to plant a kiss on his lips. “I missed you,” Sam murmured. You hummed in agreement.  
“Is this what happens when I leave you for a while? You get lonely and make me a fancy dinner?” You teased, smiling up at Sam.  
“Try not to make a habit of it, though,” Sam grinned. “I think I used up all the money we made hustling pool in the last two months buying all this.”  
“Wait, what?”


End file.
